This application describes an innovative solution for devices used to provide mobility to furniture and other products, known as castors, said solution being distinguished from prior art by its innovation in terms of safety, ease of assembly, and interchangeability of parts, more specifically the parts that form the trailing end of the wheel guard, known as end pieces.
The new constructive arrangement disclosed herein is primarily intended to ensure the interchangeability of end pieces of any sort, shape or motif, on a single castor body.
As a consequence of this interchangeability of end pieces, the applicant is able to provide this product with a competitive advantage as of yet unknown to prior art for swiveling or non-swiveling castors.
In addition to the competitive advantage above the applicant also emphasizes that from an industrial perspective this solution provides castors with a greater number of standard parts (obviously within the typical size parameters of products of this nature), positively affecting the industrial cost of customization for different production volumes.
Another aspect to be emphasized, also from an industrial perspective, is the fact that the new constructive arrangement adds value by substantially reducing the costs of tooling for the production of components. For any new castor model to be produced, new injection molds will be required only for the interchangeable end piece, as there will already be injection molds available for the standard main body and intermediate part.
The assembly, comprising a main body with a flat face on the trailing end to accommodate an intermediate part to which the interchangeable end piece is coupled, can be seen as part of an object with a practical purpose, whether in the form o swivel castor or a non-swivel castor. The new constructive arrangement provides functional and industrial improvements and a competitive advantage.